Dark Skies Behind Bright Eyes
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: There are many secrets behind the adorable walleyed stare of Ponyville's local mailmare. And Fluttershy is determined to not only discover them, but help the misunderstood Pegasus embrace them. (Fluttershy/Ditzy Doo Pairing. Rating may raise to 'T' in the future. Don't judge w)
1. Fluttershy's Thoughts

**Yes, I know I already have a CRAPLOAD of unfinished stories. So, why am I posting ANOTHER one? XD**

**I figured I'd step out of my fanbase, for once. One can only post so much Yu-Gi-Oh before the reader/writer gets bored! ^^**

**I love My Little Pony. Not going to lie. I am a Brony (Or Pegasister, as some prefer to call themselves) And I love the background character this story centers on- Bright Eyes.**

**For those of you who are confused, Derpy Hooves. "****_Bright Eyes_****" was her original name, before "****_Ditzy Doo_****" and "****_Derpy Hooves_****". Either that, or her design was based off a past Pony who was named that. I can't quite remember :\**

**Anyways, I was very disappointed/disheartened when I heard the rumour that those behind MLP: FiM were ****_completely cutting Derpy from the show!_**** I love that mare! I believe there was ****_so much _****they could have done with her character! Like they did with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or the Mane Six. She's a wonderful character, and though she's a background pony, is one of ****_the most popular _****characters from the ****_entire _****show!**

**So, I decided to dedicate a story to her. Out beloved little Bright Eyes. :)**

**So, to save you from the ranting, I'll just cut to the story now. Warning, I'm not all too sure how I'll go about this, because I've never written a pony-fiction before... So... sorry if it isn't as good as my previous works. ^^;**

**Also, I'm trying to take some of this from a First-Person POV, which I have little to absolutely _no _experience in. Thought I'd challenge myself, y'know? :)**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:**_ Dark Skies Behind Bright Eyes_

**Pairing(s): **_Fluttershy/Ditzy Doo_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary: **_There is much more to young Ponyville resident, Bright Eyes, a.k.a., "Ditzy Doo" or "Derpy Hooves" than meets the eye. Being born with a physical malady, a noticeably slow and clumsy personality, and a single mother, to boot, is nothing to be considered easy. There are secrets, dark and hidden, behind those lovable crossed eyes that burden her to this very day._

_Fluttershy has seen glimpses of those secrets. In a dark flash of sorrow when the Pegasus thinks no-one is looking. A disheartened sigh. A shuffle of anxious hooves, and the twitch of ill-eased wings. And she is determined. Determined to reach out to this misunderstood mare, to uncover those troublesome secrets, and- hopefully- to find a new friend in Ponyville's dear mailmare._

_(Derpy Hooves/Fluttershy Relationship. Derpy Hooves/Dinky Doo Mother-Daughter.)_

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor any of the characters within this story. They belong to Hasbro Studios and DHX Studios. I DO, however, own the plot/writing of this story!_**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send you to the Moon._**

* * *

_**~ Chapter I ~**_

_Fluttershy's Thoughts_

* * *

_Everypony has a secret. Everypony has told a lie. Faked a smile. Played pretend, and said they were "fine", when, in truth, they were the exact opposite. Even I, the meek, soft-spoken Fluttershy, am guilty of this crime. I have played off many hurtful comments and unfair deeds as nothing but "water under the bridge", and pretend to move on. When, in reality, what I have done, or what has been done to me, sticks to my coat like tree sap. It worms around inside my belly and up to my heart until I can't take it anymore, and break down in my room with uncontrollable cries. But, I, at least, have all of my friends and little critters to be there for me when push turns to shove, and I bend so far, I break. But it can still be difficult. So, I can't help but wonder..._

_What is it like for her?_

_She's always alone. No matter what. All of the insults I've heard thrown in her direction, all of the spite, the dishonesty, and utter **contempt**, even though she has done no wrong, absolutely appalls me. Yet, nopony will stand up for her! Not a single whisper in defiance, to let her know that she was more than a screw-up. More than a klutz. Better than the walleyed stare that others judge her so harshly on. It even influenced her very **identity**. Labeled, **branded** with her birthright to be an individual and unique pony._

**_Ditzy Doo._**

**_Derpy Hooves._**

_But I remember her _real _name. The name her mother gave to her at birth. And it is such a beautiful, so very fitting name._

**_Bright Eyes._**

_And I can see, behind those honey-color irises, all of her pain. All of her loneliness. The stories she has, but can't tell, because other ponies avoid her for her physical appearance. I don't see why crossed eyes would be a good reason to treat somepony in such a way! Everyone has a flaw or two. But it's those flaws that make us strong! Being able to recognize and accept them. For Celestia's sake, just look at me and my friends!_

_Quiet, doormat, weak-winged Fluttershy._

_Stubborn, prideful Applejack._

_Workaholic Twilight Sparkle._

_Perfectionist Rarity._

_Egotistical, over-competitive Rainbow Dash._

_Hyperactive Pinkie Pie._

_We **all **have flaws, and we're the Wielders of the Elements of Harmony! Even Twilight, who is an **Alicorn Princess**!_

_Bright Eyes' eyes are crossed. So what? That's not a liable reason to shun her like ponies do!_

_..._

_Now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her with anypony else, aside from her daughter, Dinky. She loves that little filly more than a dragon loves a nice, century-long nap in a mountain cave filled with jewels. She's such a sweet little thing. And I know her mother tries so very, very hard, so she can have a happy, comfortable life. But, to be honest, being a mailmare isn't exactly the best job when it comes to pay. So, I sometimes have Bright Eyes help me around my little cottage. Feeding and watering and cleaning the animals, in return for a few more bits. I can't really give much, but I feel at peace knowing I've helped her, if only a little bit._

_I think I know why she has a bubble Cutie Mark._

_Through all the mean words, all the discrimination, and all of the secrets, she always has a carefree, happy glow in her gaze. Even if it's just a little bit... fake._

_Through the torrent of dislike and insults, Bright Eyes is always smiling. Putting others'- especially her daughter's- well-beings far above her own._

_And I respect her for that._

_I truly do._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I'm honestly a bit hesitant on even _posting _this... I hope you like it, even if it isn't what I usually write. ^^;**

**DSBBE is going to be... relatively short. I hope, lol. Who knows? Sometimes my imagination runs off without me. :P**

* * *

**Reviews, please? Let me know what you think. I'm open for constructive criticism/suggestions, if you have them!**


	2. Her Name is Bright Eyes!

**Don't judge my FlutterDoo shipping. I like it. Even if I am the first to ship it.**

* * *

**Title:**_ Dark Skies Behind Bright Eyes_

**Pairing(s): **_Fluttershy/Ditzy Doo_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Genre: **_Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary: **_There is much more to young Ponyville resident, Bright Eyes, a.k.a., "Ditzy Doo" or "Derpy Hooves" than meets the eye. Being born with a physical malady, a noticeably slow and clumsy personality, and a single mother, to boot, is nothing to be considered easy. There are secrets, dark and hidden, behind those lovable crossed eyes that burden her to this very day._

_Fluttershy has seen glimpses of those secrets. In a dark flash of sorrow when the Pegasus thinks no-one is looking. A disheartened sigh. A shuffle of anxious hooves, and the twitch of ill-eased wings. And she is determined. Determined to reach out to this misunderstood mare, to uncover those troublesome secrets, and- hopefully- to find a new friend in Ponyville's dear mailmare._

_(Derpy Hooves/Fluttershy Relationship. Derpy Hooves/Dinky Doo Mother-Daughter.)_

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor any of the characters within this story. They belong to Hasbro Studios and DHX Studios. I DO, however, own the plot/writing of this story!_**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send you to the Moon._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter II ~_**

_Her Name is Bright Eyes!_

* * *

_It makes me sick, the way other ponies treat her. Like a foal, or a **rock**, for better comparison. Like she is beneath them, and they are all-powerful, superior beings that see and know all. But it's not just the belittling words and cruel laughter that makes my wings itch._

_It's that they're doing it in front of her daughter._

* * *

We were inside Sugarcube Corner, my dear friends and I, with small crowds of other Ponyvilleians around us. Bon Bon and Lyra, at a table to our right. Thunderlane and his little brother Rumble, to our left. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo, plotting their next crusade to earn their Cutie Marks, here with their big sisters. Apple Bloom had come along with Applejack, Sweetie Bell with Rarity, of course. Scootaloo, whom Rainbow Dash had recently taken beneath her wing, was also enjoying herself.

We were all sitting, talking, eating select delicacies ranging from cupcakes to cake to cobblers. I, myself, was enjoying an angel food cupcake, topped in whipped cream and a bright red cherry. I just sat, listening absently. Nodding and _mm-hhm_ing at the needed times, enjoying my light, fluffy pastry, when she came in.

A little bell jingled in the doorway, and two sets of hoofsteps sounded against the floor. Many, being simply curious, turned their heads to see whom had come to join them for a sweet afternoon snack. It was Bright Eyes, and her lovable little foal, Dinky Doo. The little Unicorn filly had a bright smile on her face, her soft dandelion gaze sparkling with excitement and anticipation. Her pale, lavender-gray coat was slightly contrasted against the simplicity of her mother's own cloud-gray. I couldn't help but to wonder, as they entered, how old the young one was, exactly. Bright Eyes, who also went by the less-rude nickname of Ditzy Doo, was still considerably young. Not much older than myself, from what she had told me. Maybe by a month of two. So... how could it that a mare so young, could have a foal that was only a few years shy of the schoolfoals that Miss Cheerilee taught?

I was not a pony to judge, not before knowing the whole story. And even then, I'm not one to judge another. Perhaps Dinky was actually a younger sister she had taken in from a bad home life? Or maybe she was adopted? It would certainly explain why she was a Unicorn, while her mother was a Pegasus, like myself. But... the resemblance between them, from eye color to the slender physical build, it was much to similar to be a mere coincidence... Right?

"Mommy, can I get a brownie?" the little thing questioned sweetly, honeysuckle eyes shining with innocent hope. I saw Ditzy smile with a sort of warmth that rivaled Celestia's Sun, itself.

"Of course you can, Muffin."

I noticed, with a small twinge of distaste, that some ponies pointedly ignored the new arrivals as they made their purchase. But, with something I could find as kin to pure _anger_, was that a small group of stallions- obviously visitors from Cloudsdale or some other Pegasi city, as I had a vague recognition in the otherwise strangers- were turning their heads. Craning their necks for a better look. I heard a snicker, and it was by its tone, alone, that something in my mind clicked.

They were two bullies, resident to Cloudsdale. I remember them, tormenting me, and mocking Rainbow Dash, when we still lived there. One was a mix of rich honey-gold and sunset-orange, with a tousled orange-brown mane that fanned over his eyes- which, if memory served correctly, were a fern-green shade. the other, deep earth-tone with a shock of contrasting, pale hair that also framed over his face, partially hiding a sky blue gaze. They were big and brawny, with Cutie Marks that represented their skill in sports. If I recall, their names were Crash Course and Impact Zone. (A/N: I made those up. Feel free to use :P)

My observing was intercepted by the feathers of a light blue wing, flapping before my muzzle. I blinked, and looked back to my five friends. They were giving me wide-eyed, concerned looks. Rainbow folded her wing back to her side, raising a brow at me. "What's up 'Shy? You kinda zoned out on us." Her lips twitched in an amused smirk, and I flushed.

"O-Oh, s-sorry, girls... I guess I got a little distracted..." I offered a miniscule smile in return, feeling my feathers ruffle with unease as another snicker met my ears. They twitched to the side slightly, as I tried to focus on what the pair were saying. I could easily sense a certain current of unease in the air. A crackling tension, waiting to explode, like the static clouds before a thunderstorm.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Twilight spoke up, her head tilting slightly to the side with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

Applejack spoke next. "You sure, sugarcube? Ya' seem mighty distracted fer bein' 'fine'." She turned fully to face me, grassy-green eyes skeptical, and I felt my pelt warm with embarrassment. "D'ya' need somethin'?"

I blinked, and shook my head. "No, no, I really am fine. Just a bit... tired. I'm sorry for worrying you." It was a blatant lie, but they didn't need to know that.

Even though I was certain they all knew it. I really never _was _a good liar.

They all shared glances, and I managed a tiny smile, true to my timid namesake, before Twilight launched back into some mishap with a spell she had been learning. Apparently, she accidently turned Spike, her little baby dragon helper, into a dog for a few hours. I smiled, in spite of myself, at the mental image. He must have look _soooo _cute as a puppy!

But, of course, as I bent down to indulge in another mildly sweet, fluffy bite of angel cake, _their_ snickers reached my sensitive ears, once again.

"Hey. Hey, Crash," I heard a slightly deep, rather obnoxious voice peep up, "You think she flies sideways, with eyes like those?"

Not a very _clever _insult, but an insult, all the same. I felt my shoulders tense slightly. There was an uncomfortable _tap tap tap_ of somepony pawing lightly at the ground with their hoof, and I had a pretty good guess on who that pony was.

"Nah, man," came a venomous reply, "She probably doesn't even know _how _to fly!"

I glanced from behind the strands of my light, blush-colored mane, to the ponies behind me.

Dinky Doo was glancing between the bully-ponies, to her mother, with a look of confusion. Bright Eyes, as I had thought, was poking her hoof nervously at the ground, her two special eyes averted as much as they could be. I saw her feather shift, as she repositioned the angle of her wings. They came farther down, and hitched up more at the shoulder, as if wanting to hide herself within the soft gray down. It was miniscule, but enough to take notice of.

Sympathy and outrage filled me. Why wasn't anyone speaking up?!

"How rude," I heard Rarity scoff under her breath to us, "To be mocking another, based on a quality they were born with! It is simply outrageous!"

_Then why aren't you saying anything to them? _I found myself thinking bitterly. Of course, I, too, was at fault. For I was simply sitting there, just like everypony else. I felt the muscles over my flank and side twitch with irritation and unease, like a pesky fly that wouldn't leave.

"Hey, hey Derpy." They had walked over to the mother-daughter duo, scorn and unjustified contempt within every feature on their body. They swish of their tails, the set out their shoulders, the stiffness of their wings, the glint in their eyes, and the tone of their voice. "How's the Weather Crew here in Ponyville?" I saw the mare flinch slightly.

What a low blow.

Due to her tendency to be a teensy bit clumsy, and having a disoriented sense of direction, Ditzy Doo was practically banned from the Weather Team Rainbow Dash led. It wasn't anything out of malice- Rainbow and the other Pegasi were simply worried somepony would get hurt. Including Ditzy, herself.

By now, an uncomfortable hush had fallen over the building.

All of these ponies... Why weren't they _doing _anything?!

"Come on, Muffin. Let's go home." I heard her say, as the pair shuffled to their hooves. There was a disheartened noise of inquirey from Dinky, but the little filly stood, either way, her chocolaty treat still in its paper sack within her jaws.

"Awh, don't be like that, Derpy! We're just havin' fun is all," Impact grinned maliciously.

"That's not my name..." Bright Eyes muttered, ears splayed as she continued to walk away Until one of them blocked her path. A few ponies stirred, obviously ill at-ease. I turned fully, my teal eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh, than what _should _we call you? Derpy Hooves, Ditzy Doo? Derpy Doo, maybe?"

They broke into a cruel, simple, and obnoxious chant, when I saw something within the gray mare's eyes flicker. Darkness.

The light had, for the first time I can ever remember, faded from her gaze.

_"Derpy Doo, Derpy Doo!  
__Look out, or she'll crash into to you!  
With a stupid, messed-up face,  
Nothin' but a waste of space!"_

I felt my jaw go slack, before tightening with pure, unadulterated rage as I saw a tear glitter in those perfectly different eyes...

"Fluttershy?!" I heard an astonished, almost worried exclamation as I stood abruptly from my seat, a veil of crimson lining my vision.

Without a thought, the remnants of my cupcake found itself on my wing, before being thrown straight at the pair of bullies. It landed squarely over Impact Zone's muzzle, and there was a collective gasp. For once, as a roomful of eyes turned to me, I did not cringe. I did not cower. Not a whimper nor a squeak escaped my lips.

No. No more. No more standing aside while an innocent pony's feelings are hurt.

I marched straight up to them, ignoring murder in sky-blue eyes, and placed myself between the pairs of ponies. I flared my wings in a natural, protective stance, as if the blonde-eyed mare behind me were my foal. "_Her name is_ **_Bright_ _Eyes_**!"

I saw their own widen as I raised my voice- something I absolutely _never _did.

I advanced, backing them up and out of the little bakery, and into the plaza, where even more ponies merely stared.

"And it's a beautiful name! Much better than any featherbrained insult you two _clouds-for-brains jerks _could _ever_ think up! Bright Eyes is a wonderful, fun, and helpful pony with something that make her different. So _what?! _Something as insignificant as crossed eyes isn't a reason to be so mean! In fact, it _should _be something that nopony give a _flying feather about_!"

Oh, my... Did I just curse?

"So what if she's a little different? Everypony has their own flaws! And they should be proud of them, not discriminated and bullied for them! So just... J-Just _shut up_! Shut up, and get out, and leave Bright Eyes alone, before I buck your big, dumb, mean flanks all the way back up to _Cloudsdale_!"

They were stock still, like rabbits under the gaze of a fox. My ears splayed back, and I snorted with pent up aggression, a hoof stamping solidly against the floor. "I said _beat it_!"

And they did.

They leapt into the skies and opened up their wings faster than the wind could catch their feathers. And with surprising speed, they became nothing but two off-colored, earth-tone specks against a flawless periwinkle sky. As they became smaller in my eyesight, I finally realized just how tense and winded I had become in my miniature tirade. My muscles were so stiff it _hurt, _and my chest was heaving slightly for frustrated pants of oxygen. I allowed my stiff wings to go slack at my sides, before folding them back into place. My hooves shuffled, and I fell into a much more passive stance, rather than one of defense like moments before. My ears perked up, and I raised my head, only to feel a cold, tingling weight drop in my belly.

They were staring. Everypony.

The ponies from Sugarcube Corner, the merchants running their stalls in the plaza- even the impassive stallion Big Macintosh, who was running a stall for Sweet Apple Acres while his sister had a day off, was staring with big green eyes full of astonishment. My mouth opened slightly a few times, as I stammered for words, ears quickly falling once again. Embarrassment and timidity sent a bright blush of red over my pale yellow cheeks, and my posture quickly shrunk in on itself.

The small patting of hooves approached me, and I turned around to see none other than the pony I had defended coming closer. Her wide, butterscotch gaze was shining again, both with happiness and with tears. The glistened down her fuzzy slate cheeks, but a smile had crossed her lips. "O-Oh, uhm... Bri-Bright Eyes.." I stammered, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry, for-"

Whatever speech that was on my tongue vanished, as Bright Eyes brought up a forehoof, and wrapped it around my shoulders, drawing me close. My cerulean eyes widened as Bright Eyes brought me into a grateful, surprisingly strong, hug. I felt warm moisture on my neck as she pressed her head close. A slight flutter of butterfly wings twirled around in my belly. I saw her daughter, in wide-eyed wonder, as she stared up at me. And though she wasn't exactly aware of what had taken place, I knew that she understood that I had done something good for her Mommy. She beamed up at me, and I allowed a small smile to cross my face.

"Th-Thank you, Fluttershy," Bright Eyes murmured to me. I smiled more gently, eyes lidding a fraction, as I brought up my own hoof to return her embrace.

"You're welcome... Bright Eyes."

* * *

**D'awwws, all around! :D**

**What do you think of my Flutterrant? Fluttershy be a badass mofo.**

**Don't mess with the Element of Kindness. She'll mess you up. XD**

* * *

**Reviews? You'll get a cookie! :D**


End file.
